hismario123_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario is the main character in the Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also is the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario is one of two main characters of the series Mario and Luigi is Back. He stars alongside Luigi and goes on wild journeys throughout their world. They commonally go on adventures with Sonic and Koopa Troopa. Origins Following the failure of the Radar Scope in North America, Nintendo's president at the time, Hiroshi Yamauchi requested Shigeru Miyamoto's aid in converting the Radar Scope units into something that would sell well. Miyamoto came up with the concept of a love triangle and decided to make a game based on Popeye. He was denied the rights to make a game on the Popeye franchise, so he came up with his own idea for characters. These characters were used in his arcade game Donkey Kong. First, he created a player character originally known during development as Ossan (the Japanese term for "middle-aged man"), then Jumpman and Mr. Video Game or Mr. Video. The character was originally known as Jumpman, but Nintendo of Japan asked Nintendo of America if they wanted to rename Jumpman during the localization, so they thought it would be funny to call the character Mario after the suspenders-wearing Italian-American landlord of storage and company housing, Mario Segale. Character Story (Hismario123 Universe) Mario starts off in the our universe saving the princess from Bowser. Eventually, he does manage to save her with the help of Luigi. So they decide to chill for two years. Later, Mario and Luigi find out the Princess has been stolen again, so they head to the world of Disney for help. Once they end up in Disney Land, Bowser ends up controlling their mind and gets them to help him out. Later, after they escape Bowser, Mario seems to die. Luigi is devastated. But later, Luigi finds out Mario is still alive, so he goes to save them. Once Mario and Luigi are back together, a portal appears with another version of Mario and Luigi coming out. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Luigi and Sonic are told that they need to find 7 YouTubers. Later, they end up in a box, with Mama Luigi also being inside. Mario finds out that zombies are starting to appear, so he finds Lotso, Petal and friends and teams up with them to stop all the zombies. Mario starts to find YouTubers, as he continues his adventure. Later, Koopa Troopa approaches them about going Back To The Future to help him out, so they do. Later, Mario and Luigi encounter an evil version of Mario and Luigi, who had found a living pencil. Later, Mario finds Bowser's castle with the final YouTuber, TheOdd1sOut. Bowser tells Mario and Luigi that the YouTubers were all just a lie. Mario tries to defeat Bowser but he isn't able to. The Little Pencil comes out of nowhere and defeats Bowser himself. Later, Mario finds Luigi, who was taking a break from everything. Mario and Luigi find a time machine, so they start to mess around in time. They end up getting injured however, so they start to take a break again. Later, Mario and Luigi discover that there are alternate versions of themselves in the world, so they try and stop it, as the world starts to turn black and white. They team up with everyone that they know, including the Avengers, to stop the Bowser's and their evil plans. After this battle, Mario and Luigi go missing. Appearances (Hismario123 Universe) Shows * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 1 Episode 1-7 * Mario and Luigi is Back: The Legend of YouTube Season 2 Episode 1-8 * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 3 Episode 1-9 * Mario and Luigi is Back Season 3 Sneak Peek * Monday Shows Teaser Trailer * Monday Shows Episode 3 * The Little Pencil Season 2 Episode 14 * Lotso and Petal Afternoons Episode 5 * Xtreme Thoughts Episode 5 Movies * Fake Mario Games The Movie * Lego Angry Birds The Movie 2 Category:Characters